1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game and a method of play primarily, but not exclusively designed for a casino or gaming house environment which incorporates preferred features of the card game of "21" as well as the dice game of "craps" in order to offer the wide variety of players an exciting, fast paced source of gambling action which is relatively simple.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casinos and like gaming houses are finding it increasingly difficult to encourage and develop new "table games" which are attractive to a large number of players regardless of their economical level of play. It is generally well accepted that today's high tech world has created a new breed of casino players which are becoming increasingly dissatisfied with conventional casino card games and dice games requiring manual play. The modern day casino player, being exposed continuously to the proliferation of video gaming devices, appears to be searching for more exciting games played at a faster pace which are uncomplicated and accordingly easier to understand. The existence of such a wide variety of video gaming devices is a perfect example of how advances into electronic and video technology have penetrated the casino market in attempt to fill the needs of the modern day player that is not satisfied with the relatively slow play of conventional table games as set forth above. In addition, video and/or electronically controlled or activated games are also generally advantageous to the casino operators in that such high tech games or devices require far less operational overhead as compared to most conventional casino table games.
In an effort to overcome the disadvantages of the type set forth above, and to satisfy modern day casino players interested in high tech or electronic versions of conventional casino games, a variety of video gaming devices are available to players. Such devices include slot machines and other video type games which are exciting when a player realizes a payoff or "jackpot". However, such jackpot payoffs are relatively infrequent and accordingly cannot match the excitement of some casino table dice games such as craps especially when a player realizes or demonstrates a plurality of successful dice rolls. The card game of "21" or "blackjack" while not generally providing the demonstrative excitement of a game of craps does allow the experienced or knowledgeable player a better chance of winning because of certain instances of favorable odds swinging to the player. The primary disadvantage or reason why blackjack does not enjoy increasing popularity is the relatively low payout, frequently averaging a maximum of 1.5 times a player's initial wager.
Based on the above, there is a need in the gaming industry for a new modified game which is capable of at least partially being played electronically using pre-programmed or processor controlled video facilities which combine the excitement and attractive features of a dice game of craps with the statistical advantages available by incorporating certain preferred features of the card game of 21 or blackjack. A resulting modified game would be specifically adaptable to a casino or gaming house environment and would have a fast pace, resulting in higher payout to winning players. In addition, such a preferred modified game and method of play could also incorporate features and facilities for teaching the basic fundamentals of the dice game of craps or the card game of blackjack to new players without risking the intimidation a player may face at a conventional gaming table dedicated to conventional method of playing such games.